Highly Strung Confessions
by Clairhys
Summary: Kiba hasn't found out what's wrong with his life yet. He may lack some quality as a good friend but he does care for Hinata's love interest, maybe. Then a thought came to him; the love-birds weren't going anywhere. It's time for Kiba to impress!
1. Prologue

**Author:** ClaireBoo, the ghost that scares you! ))  
**Title:** Highly Strung Confessions  
**Pairing: **KibaHina and others, a smidge of this and a smidge of that!  
ShikaIno, NejiTenten, etc  
**Prompted: **Kiba being a dog-oriented person, Naruto an idiot aloof (but mostly a lovable dork), Shino a bug manic who personally hates humans, and Hinata a Naruto-Stalker. And Just a lot of obliviousness. In other words, this may turn out to be a Crackfic and hopefully it doesn't  
**Warning(s): **High School and Contemporary AU, and possibly _excessive_ Kiba ranting  
**Disclaimers:** Don't own Naruto

.

**Prologue**

**Kiba's thoughts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Have you ever bought a movie ticket and just sleep through the movie itself? I have, and it was one of those days where nothing makes sense. It was also a restless day. Your mother's a guerrilla, and your sister's a beast – oh – that never changes.

The movie was pathetically scary not. It was one of those horror movies where the props aren't good enough and sometimes you can tell what's bound to happen. Like, for example, a red-neck was cuffed to a pole and left in the sewerage with (ideally) a saw _which_ suggests he could cut himself free from. People in the back screamed as the Slasher appears on screen. I slurped my coke loudly.

My two closest friends are Hinata and Shino. And they don't make sense.

Oh, I understand why my Pa left my Ma **perfectly**. She's like a wild Tasmanian Devil released from the zoo that went feral! Breakfast doesn't come easy in the house, you have to wake up and make them yourself. After all, I am living with a single-parent here. Hinata's the same, she has only one parent too and I'm glad. Not glad she lost her other half, but glad we can relate.

"K-kiba… I-I don't know why you brought me here, but I want to leave… _very soon_!"

Hinata was covering her eyes and her body is balled up leaning to my side. I was _supposedly_ talked to her about a certain matter involving Naruto – what else? – which _supposedly_ haven't concurred to me until she spoke just now. Damn, maybe I am very restless.

"Kiba t-tell m-me what you want to t-talk to me about that you can't do it anywhere else b-but here!"

"… " I see her frantic and a new pallid colour formed on her face. The horror movie was at fault. I had no idea. "Want some coke?"

"Kiba!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll start speaking." I draw the drink back into my cup holder, and shrunk into the seat, ready to mumble some word and reluctantly. "Hinata… You know how much I like to tease you and your unrequited love – "

"OH MY GOODNESS."

"I'm getting to the point!" I shouted through my coat, and said, "You. Naruto. Never going to be together. End of story."

I shifted my head to her side when there was no response.

Empty seat.

The back door of the theatre opened and a bright light shines in. Hinata the shadow figure left and all darkness settles down again.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

I got to my two feet and sprint and sprint and sprint and trip. The person snacking on popcorns had so much clothing on him that it could only be one person.

"Shino, what're you doing here?!"

"I followed you two to the theatre," he said. "Kiba, how long has it been since you noticed my existence? Just now, is probably your answer. I'm right. I'm gonna go now."

"Shino…don't go…!" I said with my most forlorn voice, with hand reaching out to his coat.

Dinner was insufferable. Everyone had just got back from whatever they had and whatever it is they came back ugly. Sis was on her phone and texting away. When I tried to make contact with the beast, she growls at me and bares her teeth. (Actually, she just told me she was really busy and had some veterinarian clients to fix asap.) Eventually she does not exist in the room. Ma was grouchy as always. She never looked like a woman in my eyes. I've always imagined her as my father, and sometimes a father who wears pink frilly aprons when cooking too. Yeah. It doesn't work. Ma simply took out a fish from the freezer and NBL slammed it on the eating-table. It looked like came from the Ice Age… an angular fish yay!

"MA, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

I went upstairs to my room before she went ballistic on me. I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Akamaru joined me on my stomach.

"Akamaru, do you think the world is just full of crazy people? I certainly believe so."

The dog barked in response.

"Mmm. I thought you might say that. I _am_ talking to a dog."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note:** The following read will be in POVs. Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga will take turns after each periods-phase _even_ when I haven't mentioned their names unless a new POV arrive beside the main characters.

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba Inuzuka:  
**It's been weeks since I last visit this madhouse. Every new season the gates of our school opens and students are allowed to spend their holidays with their family. However this miraculous week, the faculty has made a special invite for camping this break... THEY NEVER DO THAT! Our so-called imperious principle/ ex-Loser Gambler Lady Tsunada wouldn't usually have the fund to do that and would usually bankrupt our school of their allowances. Leaf Academy was suppose to be a place where children can grow from wherever you were from, beside it having sprout ingenious delegates, such as her colleagues Jiraiya, who grew up to be a famous porn-novelist, and Orachimaru, who created some forbidden alchemy is set on a restriction to be in a 100 metres radius from our campsite – you know what – there is none. (I'm not in the mood.) But whatever! It's been ages since the school allow such recreational activities I could just throw the suspicious money magic in the closet! Which is where I am now at home packing as fast as I can _because_!

Along with my colleagues, Hinata and Shino are delighted as much as I am on going. Blatantly, like some and normal people, I am in for the fun and wet waterslides. And maybe _equivalently_, like my friend here Hinata, some went because their crush was in it. _EUGHH_ –IS YOUR MIND FINE? NARUTO. (Though I'm not entirely against it, considering there are some worst cases involving crazy fangirls (Of Sasuke). )But at 0.00005557%, those people who're going, does a thing called 'other'. Shino simply likes to marvel on the breath-taking nature and –**bugs**.

"Hey, boy." I scratch sparingly Akamaru's collar line whose left my bag. "Sorry I didn't let you out earlier. Must be horrendous all cramped up in there, eh?"

Akamaru stopped wagging his tail and it didn't took long for me to notice my sister's presence. Her arms folded and eyes glaring down at me. _Tch._

"Hello, Hana." I greeted grouchily. "I'm back, but, I'll be heading out soon so none of your stupid made-up words jargon on me –"

"YOU BROUGHT AKAMARU TO THE ACADEMY?" Her volume was on full-blast. (Well, the least I could say it isn't _mom's_.)

"Is that how you treat your family you haven't seen in decades?!" My eyes stretches open. I am _outrage_, this is _unacceptable_! I must lie my way out!"This is _why_ I couldn't leave him with you harpies! _You would've eaten him by now_!"

In such a short amount of time my sweats betrays me and break. In my mind the world was on slow motion. Hana's foot ploy in advance, when landing it stomps and the sound of it just echoes in my wooden floorboard. The other foot was switching into gear and following the suit.

Agitated, my eyes spirals , searching unhealthily scared. _Where's that toy where's that toy where's that toy!_ The sweats run down my nose as I look for Akamaru's playmate. _MR WEINER WHERE ARE YOU!?_

I'm so glad I said that in my head.

I spot the doodad in the corner behind my cupboard and threw it in my bag and at the same time let Akamaru himself in. Sis tried to catch me, but she too slow. I miss her hands and sped to the door out.

Next, I was off to the Hyuga's manor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Hyuga:**  
The room was dimly lit and lights from the shutters were the only thing that gave it life and warmth. I stare at the folded sheets on my bed, unmove, as if the room was never spoil to begin with. The wind hurl in at my porch, letting the bell charm hanging ring. It was a hope to have good weather, a Japanese tradition.

I hear it ring in every discreet spots.

Otou-sama give words to cousin Neji and I to return and update our academic results and well-being (physic health only). In our return we are suppose to spend our holidays at the Hyuga's summer house, a coastal natured resort reaching ten hectares (and calling it Hawaii is kinda degrading to our title, cousin Neji would say (or snort)). As luxurious it sounds, having the oceanic view, scuba diving availability, free massages and soft-serve drinks it's really an awkward and uncomfortable place for me to be in with the family. When I asked Otou-sama if I could go to the camping event, he gave me the perverse nod. I left his office quiet afterwards – I'd try and ask for mirth nevertheless, but I did _not_ expected that. Honestly, I'm not sure how to go feeling about it. Should I be relaxed I don't have to spend it the family dramas, or a bit saddened he hasn't recognised me reputable yet? My room definitely feels empty.

Two bell ring, apart from the bell charm. Someone was at the Hyuga's door steps.

"Hinata." Neji raps through the door that divides us,"…Your idiot friend is here."

"Oh." I wonder in close inspection who cousin Neji would consider a pandenmonium. "T-tell him I'll be there in a minute." I called back before sighing.

"Cousin Hinata, I'll also warn you beforehand I'll arrive later in the ground." Seconds left and he has disappear.

I grabb my briefcase and roll with it out the doors.

My family, Kiba's and Shino's are well acquainted with each other. In pre-school, we were friends when Kiba beamed in our direction. Shino was being himself, solemn and sage-like. (Sometimes (that is, beside vexed by Kiba (sigh)).) I was very timid, but Kiba's encouragement would make up for it and make sure I didn't miss anything in my childhood time. The three of us have a close relation till this day, I guess. Kiba likes secluding Shino and teasing me how my love life is useless and will end in dejected. He doesn't mean it though. He just likes to laugh at other's misery er – I'm really trying hard to defend him.

I sigh again.

The bag clatters through the Hyuga's gravel paveway. I sincerely hope he hasn't met with any of the Hyuga's workers and maids and order them to dance like a street bear or be part of his chess piece (I remember we have a chess tile in our Chinese garden).

I got to the front large steel gate and grant permission for it to open.

"N-naruto-kun!" I gasped, stopping everything (except my breathing).

"Hi, Hinata!" His voice is husky and a song to my ears. Naruto had one hand laced behind his head while the other presents me a paper. "Ero –sensei – I mean – Kakashi –sensei gave us these but you, Kiba and Shino left before you could get it."

My great happiness deflated. I thought it was something else but it's just more school related stuff. And who was Ero-sensei I mean – he was _two_?

I reached for the paper only for it to be taken back. "Hold on, Hinata." He says cheekily, "I want to ask you a question."

I wait.

"Who do you think is better – Sasuke or me?"

"You." I said flat on the table a_lso_ stopping my breathing!

Naruto's grin grew. "Yeah! That's one for me!" He cheered, making a significant mental note in his somewhat survey.

"What the hell are you doing to Hinata?!" Kiba growled, entering our conversation. He wrung Naruto's neck and noogied his head. "If you're going to flirt with Hinata, please do it when we're not meeting each other!"

I breathed again.

"Be quiet, Kiba." Shino joins the circle. "They are simply exchanging notes as platonic – non-affectionate – classmates. Right, Hinata?"

"Uhmmm…" I say long enough for Naruto to interrupt.

"Oi! Kiba! Shino! You're not getting any notes from class 'cause you guys are just jerks!"

The corner of Kiba's lips fall. "Whatever. Akamaru's going to eat it anyway."

"I'll have my bugs infiltrate your home and get it then." Shino says montoned. Which made everyone stare at him.

"I'll see you at camp, Hinata!" Naruto farewells us.

"Tch. He's only talking to _you_." Kiba spat.

"No." Shino says, "One of my bugs called Hinata too."

Naruto forgot to hand me my note…

**.**

**.**

**.**

There's probably a gadzillion more reasons why I like to sit near Hinata more than Shino. And I wouldn't be surprise if Shino's closer to her than _me_. In the bus trip I wasn't really trying to be annoying to her, but she had this _cute _expression which made me want to rant on. She's like my own little sister, _or_ the sister I never had. Literally! But unlike her, Shino is expressionless which stops me from bothering him. It's pretty sad. (Maybe he's the unearthly/ bizarre brother I never had.)

"Your Mama don't wear no socks

A ding dong

I saw 'em when she took 'em off

A ding dong –"

"SHUT UP!" two seats infront was Ino Yamanaka and fuming. "We've been listening to you and that God-knows-what campfire song you were singing for the last _THREE_ HOURS! SO PLEASE. STOP."

I reflect back to the crowd and half of them were giving me stares like someone stuck a pipe up their arse (and in the period of time that someone is me). "If it's fine… I'd like to tell scary stories instead –"

"NO."

Surprised, the person who said that was no more than one seat away; she was sitting next to me. "Uhh, _Hinata_?" I query.

"Y-you b-brought me to the movies yesterday, and _th-that_ – no."

I made myself comfortable and sunk my head to the cushions. We ride to the ground silent.

By the time we arrive, Hinata decides to disconnect from us (meaning me and Shino). She rejoins with Sakura and twit Ino.

"Hinata!" I call, very displeased with her choice.

She turns imperceptibly only to give me a weak smile.

Shino tracks closely near me. He snorts, "You're stuck with me."

There were two main supervisors in our group and they were our Literature teacher Kakashi-sensei and someone from the Maths staffroom who looks like and older version of my colleague Rock Lee. The man had a sculpted face and stern jawline and is carrying like a dozen bags and Kakashi-sensei nothing, and I'm just thinking they fought again and Big Rock Lee loss.

He's about to talk.

Hands stretched up in the air he says, "Oh Youthful students, I've planned us all to go flower in the forest once you've plant yourself down! Quickly! Now!"

A lot of people exchange glances before Kakashi-sensei translates: "put your bags in the cabin and come back here, we're going to be assigning you to three groups and sending you to the woods. Follow the path and you'll finish the activity trekking first up. Go. Now."

In the wood clearing, me and Shino tabbed the first cabin while Naruto and Sasuke took the secondth and I see Shikamaru and Chouji just got out of the bus. Haha.

The room was small. There was two bed lodged to the wall and nothing more to it. Plus a bathroom, thankyou-I-don't-want-to-share-with-ten thousand-other-people. As a dog-person time owner, I happen to have some hygienic stature. Though I'll admit, I've drank from my own toilet bowl.

"OHMY GODDD, SHINO! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Unpacking, I threw out my pillow and sheets to my acclaimed bed. Akamaru was yapping and running around. I told him to stay.

"We don't want to be separated again, do we?"

Shino says nothing. He brought his ant farm too.

I rushed out the door first.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This one's very spirited."

"Naruto, go with Kiba."

"Kay, Kiba don't slow me down while I'm at it."

"Idiot. _DO_ you know who you're talking to? The fastest runner in Konohagukure!"

"You're kidding me! You'll have to buy me ramen for the rest of the week _for lying_!" Naruto takes his mark.

"Hold on you two." Kakashi held their heads. "You need three members in your group, remember?"

I hear a familiar growling inside Kiba's chest. When me, Sakura and Ino walk to the circle Kiba's smile brood over me.

"Alright, Hinata, you're our last member." Kiba says, and I stand correct – it was treacherous.

Suddenly, it felt really hard to breath. My eyes flicker from side to side and my fingers begin to fumble over each other; and all I thought was _Naruto_. "I-I-I d-d-don't know…"

Kakashi flipped a page in tedium. "It's establish, Hinata you're in the group."

Sakura nudges me in the hip and whispers, "Good luck!"

Ino. Ino taps my butt and says, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY (NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKES NARUTO)."

I walk towards my crush and flush. His hands entangle behind his head. He grins so crookedly. "Hinata, hope you can catch up."

Kiba smirks and I frown, as if he's known I've always been chasing this guy all round and that won't be a problem.

I'll admit this is good humour towards me. I'd like to spend this time efficiently to earn Naruto's hand – make our relationship take a step forward!

The two wastes no second. They were fast on the track. I dash after them and into the covert, parkland.

I kept a persistent distant behind the two. Trying to self-maintain my stamina, I remind myself to speed up when I'm shortfall. However, endurance was the main game.

The tract detour into a more difficult to travel the deeper we went; the grounds work density was declining. The air was damp and thick, moreover. I was side-stepping, but fortunate enough not to slip in the bushes and thorns. Variations of insects and bugs inhabits the land (Shino would have love to see them). The mulch has reach my slacks. And I'm not sure where are we.

Engross by the environment, I sense its fortitude dragging us down and that being so _is_ becoming apparent. We've passed rivers and swamplands, part two-thirds of this activity almost meeting its finishing line. Naruto and Kiba did have had a headstart and our maintained distant is from five metres is seven feet away.

I caught up to them.

We pit a break. Naruto has strip to his singlet and wrap his orange jacket around his waist while Kiba lay against a tree. My hands rest on my knee as I try to catch my breath.

"I deeply think we're going the wrong way…" I finally say.

Kiba threw a grain of dirt in Naruto's direction. "Why are you so annoying…?"

Naruto kicks a graze. "We just spoke…! You're making no sense!"

"K-kiba, N-naruto-kun…"

I faint.

Kiba yells, "Hinata, Naruto's not even near you!"

I faint from **dehydration**! Don't tell Naruto _that_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Highly Strung Confessions**

**Chapter 1**

**The boy who pulls the girl's hair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba Inuzuka:**  
I heard we were taken back with the next group ensuing this trek and that's Sakura, Sasuke and Lee. We were said unconscious and restless. I couldn't bring myself to open my heavy eyes but I unconditionally heard a lot of complaints when carried back to the main site:

Sasuke wants to murder Lee or something.

It's not MY** fault** I can hear slightly better than others. My _mom_ gave birth to me afterall so I inherited some of her beastly trait. It's called the animal hearing of dogs – and they can hear ten times better than humans. Oh, and, Sasuke is being a Mr Cranky Pants because Lee is overpowering his pride with muscles… Sakura?

"One gossip will lead to other's enlightment or discouragement." Shino says, sitting at the Infirmary's waiting chair, near me. On his hand is a magazine which read: 'Relationships'.

I shot up from the bed. "Where are the others? They were with me!"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to smell them out?" I think he is joking with me.

"Yes!"

"I was joking." He says in his same old monotone voice.

"I knew that!"

Shino revert back to his reading. He says, "You having super smell _or_ hearing does not concern being related to your mother, Kiba."

"I _believe_ so!" I grab my coat in the hanger and left the room, shutting the door on him and almost ignoring him too. "Time to move into my mastermind plan in my matchmaking methods."

Which is putting two opposite sex in a dark room.

According to my Ma, our Veterinarian Clinic breeding program works with two healthy candidates boy and girl. One of the ways it works is by putting these animals alone together (at night) and next (in the morning) –_sweet Louise_ – there's another person!

Naruto and Hinata, you're next!

Grinning at the idea, I followed a group to the large dinning room when I crossed path with the twit Ino. We both drop to the sides along with her accessories – lipstick, makeup, powder puffies? Tiny hair brush (no I don't think it's a _hair_ brush, but maybe an _insect_ brush)?

"That's called a lash comb." Ino grunts.

I cock a brow.

"Eye brow brush."

"I didn't ask." I say, handing _it_ to her.

"The Queen gives you the information anyway." I think she's referring to herself, and she snorts again. "In case you get a girlfriend." And then she coughs this one out, "Mutt!"

I laugh, "I like being called a dog! I'll take that as a compliment!"

We both got up and finished padding ourselves clean. She lashes her long hair back and has her nose held high. She says, "You shouldn't. You'll just annoy us people. Have a little common sense and try keep it at our level, humans, not _dogs_ or animals."

The statement seems to put itself off – we're animals.

Aren't we?

_Where's Shino when I need him!_

"By the way, Kiba. I'm curious. Do have a crush on that Hinata girl or _what_?" The 'what' was emphasis and a rhetoric implying I'm being a drag. In whatever Ino brain it is, she thinks I'm toying Hinata's feelings when there was no toying to begin with. I heave a heavy sigh.

"There's nothing, Ino. She's my friend." I say rolling my eyes and correct myself. "_Best _friend," better than Shino.

"What about Shino? Does _he_ like her? Seriously, man, you guys are like, _always together_. It's pissing me off when seriously, there's nothing!"

I stare at her with small eyes, letting an amount of silence fall in, and say, "Seriously."

"THE HELL, KIBA! STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!" She leaps on me and grabs me by the collar, throttling.

"RAPE!" I yell.

Lucky enough, Shikamaru Nara – whom happens to be her current boyfriend (for all I know) – jump to my rescue. I gasp, frightened, while Shikamaru did some uncertain explaining (he wasn't sure himself where Ino's getting). I nod and continue walking, wasting no more time on my mission.

I continue into a large dining room, where a great number of students were eating and drinking with gusto. Many look up and stare, their faces alive with jubilee and joking. I found Hinata and Naruto at one oblong table which happen to be the 'leftover' table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Hyuga:  
**"Thankyou Hinata!" Naruto says, tickle pink and peppy.

I pass on more of my home-made dumplings into his platter. He eats willingly, as if starves.

"How did you know I had no lunch! My belly was talking to me in the trip!" He eats and talks and the question itself doesn't seem to matter… that I know.

"I… I… you looked hungry.. that's all – " I try to explain my random knowledge.

"Hinata! Naruto! Just the people I wanna see!" Kiba pushes Naruto too much to be called soft or nice, in my opinion.

_Kiba!_ I scowl.

_Whaat?_ He counters of expression.

_Naruto!_ I glance back between the two.

_And I care, why?_

Naruto's expression says: _Bitch._

And we start talking normally again.

"You guys ate before I came." Kiba says and swallows a course, debauched.

"You're eating now, so quit complaining." Naruto says, fighting back for his seat _which_ is infront of me! (I blush.)

"Why're you here, Kiba?" I ask, greatly interfered. I held my hands together.

"Ohhh, ahhhh," He wonders with his mouth hanging, "Naruto, come with me."

"Huh? What is it?" Grab and pull halfway away from the table, Naruto asks.

"Can't tell when there's a girl around." He snickers at me.

I blink twice, "H-hold on, Kiba. What are y-you doing to N-naruto-kun?"

"We're going to have a walk. That's all."

Naruto brought his arm back, "No way! Last time you say that I end up in the pool with my clothes still on! I missed my pork bun in the cafeteria too!"

"N-naruto-kun…" I fiddle nervously with my fingers. "I will always give you m-mine."

"Problem solve! Now come!" Kiba pulls Naruto by the neck of his t-shirt.

Involuntarily, I took Naruto's hand to stop him in his pursuit but have Naruto saying: "Hinata, why are you holding my hand?" in his confuse self.

I let go and thought to have many different shades of red. "I-I'm not!"

Naruto disappears with Kiba into another room, leaving me alone and the food cold.

Ten minutes passes when Kiba decides to show up again, but no Naruto.

I facepalm and wonder what he's done to my crush.

"Where is he?" I ask, glaring.

"Gym storage area, around the twenty-sixth cabin and between the large two water tanks." He says.

"_Why_ **Kiba**!" I storm out, existing and hoping I wasn't too late.

I won't admit Naruto's stupid. I won't. Though I'll admit a situation like this has happened; Kiba may have teased and tricked him (though I don't know what's happened to him yet). Kiba's the common bully, and Shino and I know. He speaks over people when talking. He pushes people to get to the front. He laughs when people are hurt. He even blackmails people, and that is the mini-scale list! I won't make light of this when especially Naruto's involve! No!

_You _just_ don't hurt _Naruto-kun_!_, I growl.

In time, I found Naruto. He was resting on one of the gym's mattress and, oddly, he looks relax.

A loud bang close; the two-door entry shuts follow by a locking noise.

"H-hinata?" Naruto shot up. His face glows from the moonlight's hit. Innocent and transcendent; it seems like fate put us in a spot. "I can't really see you with this amount of lighting, you know... very hard to see." He rubs the corner of his eyes.

_Was he sleeping just now?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shino Aburame (Exclusive! One time!):  
**It's not in my line of thoughts to be thinking about this, but I'm afraid Kiba and Hinata are going through a tough time in which something called 'adolescence'. I read it in a book. Pheromone is release and influences the body's behaviour. If you're a boy your voice grows deep and your shoulders get broader. If you're a girl your breast should sprout and your side turns curvy. Why am I talking about this?

"36… 37... "

I'm not sure when it start (me being concern for their well being). Kiba's figure may have chang though his head does not cease to continue shaming himself and his co-existant. I'm upset Hinata still cares for that futile being we call one of our closest friends. Well, I guess, we were suppose to be in this together. All three of us... since beginning.

"… 48… 49…"

I genuinely care for Hinata only because she's caring towards everyone, even for our enemies, that is what I think. Universally, she cares and I'm simply returning the favour. And like all of humans I despise – I absolutely do not like Hinata (however: I may be in denial).

"… 52… 53…"

Why?

"… 57 … 58…"

"Lee would you please be quiet. I'm trying to think of how to destroy Kiba."

The creek at night settles and I sat at the edge of the harbour. Lee breaks short from his exercise and stands near me. There's a pink towel wrap around his neck and I can clearly hear him breath. Hover.

"I can still hear you." I say.

"I usually train outside alone," He pants. "Not much would be here. If something's bothering you I'd like to help." He also says "youth" in some part between his words but I refuse to acknowledge it.

"I like someone and there's someone she really cares for."

"Ah, a love triangle that is!"

"No." I glare at him.

"No?"

"I want to overthrow the person she really cares for."

"Might I ask, _why_?" He drops down to sit near me. His feet plays with the water.

"Because he did something really bad to me _since beginning_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba Inuzuka:**  
"What is she doing? What is he doing! THEY'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I hit the layer of the glass, causing a _thud_ symphony from the inside. I stooped low, away from the window and gulping.

Slowly I got back to it to see them continue to do – _oh hell_, I MISSED _NOTHING_! (And I kinda pounded the glass again.)

"There's got to be something wrong with someone watching two people stuck in the gym storage area in the middle of hmm, let's see..." The figure pretends to have a watch to look at. "…2am in the morning."

"Who's there!?" I flash a light to the person. "Sakura!"

"Stop yelling." She mutters, flinching from the brightness. "And give me that light!" She snatches the torch from me.

"W-what're you doing here?" I ask, hesitant –this is not a good image for me.

"Looking for Naruto, _duh_!" She huffs. "Neji's also have arrived here hours and is looking for his cousin."

"Sasuke's that way." I point in the direction of the mainsite.

"I said Naruto!"

"He's not here."

She rolls her eyes, her hand sticks to her hips. She walks to the door, and begins with the chains and lock.

She continues giving me this face I don't like: snout cringing, eyes squinting and the lip line jagged. I sat at the dirt with a more retarded face I think, replying to her inferior features.

"Keys, please." It wasn't polite how she says it. She still gives me the face I don't like.

Her free hand waits for the item.

I shake my head fervently.

"Are you serious?" She arch a brow, repulsively.

Last time I said I was 'serious' I was attacked by this hyena girl Ino. She used her _barehands _to choke me to death. I'm just glad her boyfriend was responsible and there. So, now, I would rather not take my chances seeing there isn't a soul in this freakish night.

"Kiba." Sakura vehemently says, and I knew there is no repeating what she said. Her eyes look pin crazy the longer I stare into it. It's pupil is shaking… in fury.

"Uhm." I try to clear my throat. Stall. _Hinata, Naruto. You better get laid_. "How's that Sasuke of yours going?"

She double takes, "He's kind, nice and very pretty." She grabs the rim of her clothes and swings it flaunty. I'm just wide-eyes. It was a 5 year old infront of me.

I blew a sigh, ebbing from my frightened self. "Haha, Sakura you're still stupid crazy as ever. What a bitch."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata Hyuga:**  
There were girls tougher than me, and I'd freely admit that. I was not as talkative as Ino. I was not as smart as Sakura. I was not certainly as strong as Temari. I was not as cheery as Tenten either. Though I did not know why, Kiba explained there were side-effects to these assets the girls hold. Mistakenly, I listened.

Ino being talkative meant there will be no room for other to talk too and sometimes it is excessive. Sakura being smart meant the girl could have an inner-self creating a Doppler but they're her and she'd be bipolar. Temari being strong meant she will have unappealing muscles and boys don't usually like their girls stronger than them. Tenten being cheery meant having an unrealistic girlfriend – it sometimes piss people off.

This is just Kiba's speaking and sometimes it makes me smile, because he was comforting me and I know it's not all entirely true. Shino comforts me too when I'm down, and he uses bugs he trained to make a "bug-circus". It was really cute too.

However, beside my best friends, who are boys, I like my Naruto boy best.

**Especially after Kiba Inuzuka goal me in this confining storage area.** I undoubtly think there's something wrong with his head to push me into Naruto this far – it's past my curfew! (Though I don't mind it a little because it's –_Naruto_.)

We hear a loud _thumping_ noise outside and bushes rattles which spook us.

"Naruto-kun… I'm scared." I clutch to his shirt.

He caresses my head, "Don't worry, Hinata. I'm here. I'll protect you. They have to get through me first if they want you!"

Everything then felt like a dream onwards. But it was real! He said that! I couldn't believe it either!

Naruto took a bat from the basket of equipment and wields it while I stay close behind him.

The only door which we're shut from clamour in disarray. We held our breaths, approaching it.

Then we hear chains breaking... a lock unpick… and…

Naruto dashes for the door and swings –

**.**

**.**

**.**

The morning night sky seems really lovely, doesn't it?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Twenty minutes later an ambulance appeared and Sakura Haruno, who suffered a fractured nose and induced with a heavy bleeding, was sent to the hospital, leaving camp early.

"So…" Kiba scratches his head, subtly embarrass. "… I heard there was a group party searching for you two… _Had any fun_?"

Naruto continues looking more remorseful. Traumatize. I took Kiba by the ears, for once. We separate from Naruto so I could give him _the_ talk (which, surprisingly, _I never have)_.

"Look at that Kiba! Look at that Kiba! Look at _what_ **you've** DONE!" There is no way of telling how Kiba has portrayed me yet he replies:

"Aww, you're so cute Hinata." He pinches my cheeks.

I was going to go mad somehow.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you and Shino slushies on the way back. That way everyone's forgiven –"

And then I print him a red hand mark across his cheek. He looks very woken, thankfully.

No words spoken.

I feel satisfied.

He blubbers, "D-did you just…" He tries to poke a finger. Face stays fix and frozen. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?"

I blanch, taking a step back blinking innocently. His voice raises and it kind of sounds like he squeal too.

"Hinata, tell me what just happened!" He was frantic and all over the place.

"_You were at wrong_!" I shout.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Camp ended quickly as we returned to our old routine at the academy campsite. First day of school and an assembly was starting. Another term turns, and it's spring.

I haven't had contact with Hinata nor Shino since. I was wondering if I should apologise or think Hinata should thank me for setting her up. I was also trying to process what had just happened. Do I believe this? Hinata the girl I sworn was the harmless being that walked the Earth was capable of opposing her character. The more I try to take it in, the more I find it untrue and that it never happened. I'm really finding it hard to believe.

"I hope Sakura-chan is okay." Naruto says gloomily.

I stop walking with him, wondering, _why am I walking with him_. I took him by the shoulders and lean on him. Put my hand above us. I say, "Forget Sakura. Your game with her is second to nothing! There's plenty of more fishes out there, have you heard of that saying? I'm definitely sure there's one already hooked for you. Though… _could you tell me what happened between you and Hinata all this time_?" I face him with my hands on his shoulders.

He stares, oblivious. "Oh, uhm. We talked. I think that's about it too. Why?"

"… " I gape for some time, without realising.

"Speaking of Hinata, where is she? I want to talk to her again." He walks ahead.

My head went into oblivion. The hall we were walking through expands. The world suddenly needs more exploring and discovering. This was the biggest bullshit I've heard all year.

"All students please report to the assembly area. All students please report to the assembly area." The speaker repeats. "I vise you there is an opening ceremony this semester and all upcoming events would be inform. Especially this grade 11 near exams."

With my head feeling numb, my legs drag me up a building. I open a door which leads me to the top platform, and let the wind hit me. It was not refreshing, or me asking for a breather, 'cause my head was still plague with the unbelievable fact. I have gave them time and time alone they had (except I being the tom peeper). Oh I wasn't put through any hard time or anything, it was fun while it lasted. It's just…

_They did nothing_.

Cloud watching was not something I do to clear my head either way. It was boring and a Shikamaru thing to do. You only watch clouds. Clouds in the big blue sky. Clouds were boring too. Though I'd argue I'm getting influence by sleep anytime soon.

"Kiba, what the hell." I open an eye to see twit Ino standing and her handbag over her shoulder.

"I'm not sure why you're here, but Sasuke is, or should be, at the gym hall," where the assembly is held always.

"I'm with Shikamaru! You know that!" She screeches, and calms down. "Anyways. I'm looking for my lipstick." She bends down to pick up a lipstick right on the floor infront of her feet, feets away, and pats her bag once it is in it. "What's up with you?" She asks.

She caught me by surprise, I'd had to ask myself, did I look so upsetting? What's happening?

"So that was _it_." She says. "You're upset because you found them making out in the corner! You, Hinata and Naruto _were_ missing during then."

Ino's really having fun mocking me. "That's not it." I moan, not exactly in the mood. "I had set them up, though. And they did nothing altogether."

Ino gruffs, "_Huh_? You're upset your girlfriend did not have sex with another guy beside you? I give up. There is no spice between your group. Ever." She turns to the exit of a door.

_Hinata_.

What do I think of her? She's a friend, and a loyal one too. I cannot find a more reliable person than her. Usually people would abandon me at first impression because of my self-righteous self (ignorant) and complain I'm too awesome (asshole, I mean, _honestly_!) but for one person… she's there when I need that kindness.

This is too much.

I think I regret what I just did.

I have to apologize to her and…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI, _IF I SAY SO MYSELF, YOU ARE GETTING _10_ NO, **20** DETENTIONS STARTING THIS WEEK!"

"But, Baa-chan –"

"_NOTHING_!" Principle Tsunade seals his lips. I stand beside him, unsure how to go about redirecting the fault wasn't his to begin with.

I can't.

Her desk was bash to receive my attention. "As for you, little miss Hyuuga. I will talk to you parents personally."

My heart stops!

"Unless you take charge of cleaning our school, classes _and_ playground. Hiring garbage men are expensive these days." She chuckles. "I won't tell, but the record is there if they ask." She smiles.

"Hinata doesn't deserve that! Baa-chan! Why're you so cruel!"

She snaps at Naruto. "Unlike you, she'd actually go do her punishment. I bet you won't arrive. Not one."

Naruto looks at me with a frown. "Sorry, Hinata. I should've never got you involve."

_It wasn't like that! It's probably mine, if you think about it! Kiba was doing it because of _me_!_

I panic and try to say anything. _Anything_! Naruto can't think that way!

"Thanks to you kids, I'm late for my speech." She reluctantly lifts herself from her seat. "Get out! Understood?!"

"Tsu-Tsunade-sensei, it's not that –" I try to say.

"Come on Hinata." Naruto took an arm and push me out. He is depressed and very sorry for me.

"Don't look like that!" I cry. "It's fine! _I'm_ fine!"

"I can't believe I drag someone into this…" His eyes is lost in another world, dull and more dead than the most recent **incident **(in which Sakura is involved).

"I-It's not _your_ fault." I say, "There's more than one person involved trapping us – I mean – **people**! _There was not a specific target_!" I gulp.

"W-what do you mean? Is there someone bullying you, Hinata?" His worry is apparent.

I told myself to calm down after hearing that from Naruto – how heroic! "I guess, it is some obstacle, if you mean a 'bad guy'." I stare at the corner of my eyes, blushing. "He has been in our (_our_) way…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

HAS KIBA FINALLY COME TO TERMS WITH HIS _TRUE_ FEELINGS FOR HINATA-CHAN!?

AND IS HINATA REALLY WISHING KIBA AWAY!?

AND WHAT ABOUT SHINO? EVERYONE KEEPS FORGETTING ABOUT HIM!

Reference note:

_Your Momma_ (what Kiba was singing ere) is seriously a legit Camp Fire song. I just never heard of it either. Moreover, I don't know the artist, but feel free to go-figure and tell me about it. I found it at a site with minimal information and that is all.

A/N: This was stored in my laptop for quite a while (and like such most of my other works). I've had helped with a Beta-reader _Andrew2013 _(Thankyou so much! He's a very patient Beta-reader). He's been helping me since last year with scarce meetings. I haven't had the time to write this, that is why. I hope to continue writing this in the near future. It's been very fun.


End file.
